7 Minutes of Heaven
by kitikattt7
Summary: One shot Corazon X Reader stuff :3 Rated M because sex and smut and lemons and LEMONADE. *throws lemon shaped confetti everywhere* (Female Reader)


"Oi _! Go grab us some snacks." Buffalo said

"Why do_** I**_ have to get up and get them…?"

"Because you're closest to the kitchen…" he answered.

"_Sigh…_Fine." You huffed.

You stroll into the kitchen and open the walk-in pantry. Leaving the door open for light, you begin grabbing stuff. Footsteps made their way into the kitchen followed by a loud voice screaming, "_TAG YOU'RE IT!" _

Suddenly a black mass falls into the pantry landing on top of you, Baby 5 runs up to the door shutting and locking it. She giggles and scurries away. There was no light inside the room, it was almost pitch black. You feel the strong body against yours, trying to stagger up.

Squinting your eyes, trying to focus you mutter "C-Cora-san?"

He grunted lifting himself up, and whipped out his lighter to see better. With a flick of the lighter his shoulder was immediately on fire. "AH! NO!" you scream. You lunge at him ripping off his coat and stomp out the flame. Corazon then grabs you and pins you up to the wall, "C-cora-san…I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to start a fi-" you struggle to say before his lips are pressed to yours.

He snapped his fingers and moved to your ear, "_I don't mind starting something…"_ he whispers. Your body shudders at his sexy tone. He begins nipping and sucking your neck as his hands wander your body in the darkness. Pulling your hips into his, he grinds his hardness against you. You moan softly "_Cora-san~…They'll hear…"_

"_I took care of that."_ He replied in a raspy voice as he slid his tongue pass your lips. You let him take control, indulging in his lustful actions. His hands begin unbuttoning your jeans, inching them down slowly, he feels your lacy thong. He smiles eagerly through the kiss as begins to play with your panty line. You bite his lip gently trying to match his teasing. Corazon groaned and slid your panties down, letting his finger caress your soft lips teasingly. You shudder and grow weak in the knees, moaning from his sinful gestures. He lowers himself to your core replacing his finger with his tongue. First licking the soft outer part then working his way slowly inside. You were incredibly wet for him, your moans grow louder as you feel him slid his tongue over your clit, indulging in your juices. As he continued eating out, you hear him unzip his pants, and work his way back up.

You knew exactly what would drive him nuts and notice some reminisce along his lips, leaning in you whisper "_How do I taste?" _ Licking it seductively off his lips. _"Mmm~ Pretty good, I guess…~" _you reply.

Corazon's jaw hung open, shocked yet so damn aroused. He whipped out his throbbing erection. Just to be even more of a tease you whisper against his lips "_Now…how do __**you **__taste~?" _and lower yourself to his groin. Corazon had never felt so turned on, he grabbed a shelf above him to brace as he felt your lips wrap around his head. He groaned trying to hold back his organism. You open your mouth more, easing his thick cock inside. He could feel how hot and wet your mouth was, imagining how much better your pussy would feel.

"_Fuck…"_ he groaned as you began your motions. His hips countering your movements, like he was fucking you. He then grabs you and picks you up, pinning your back to the shelves again. His cock now pushed against your hot soaking folds, his hands cupping your ass to hold you up. You bite your lip innocently, "_Be gentle~" _you cooed teasingly.

His jaw dropped again from your submissive words. He searched for your entrance. He burrowed his face into the crook of your neck and slid himself inside. You moan loudly before you become used to the size of his dick. Corazon unhooks your bra and lifts your shirt. Your perky mounds bounce with his every thrust becoming almost hypnotic. His heart fluttered at the very sight of them. He looks up, wanting you to watch, as he twirls his tongue around your sensitive peak. You moan arching your back, pushing your breasts further into him as he starts sucking one slowly and then nibbling.

"_Cora-san~ Please~" _you shudder. He moves to the other, hovering his hot breath over it, feeling you squirm. He flicks his tongue faster across your other nipple, watching you lose your mind. "_Cora-san…I-I'm going to cum~"_ you whimper. He pulls you in close and grinds his hips fiercely. His cock was so deep inside of you now. Heat shooting across your body as you feel your limit rising. Your nails dig slightly into Corazon's shoulders as he drives his member further in you. Suddenly, you release yourself and grind out in a blissful ecstasy, feeling your walls clench Corazon's dick caused him to cum. He moaned _"Fuck~…"_ into your shoulder pumping himself inside you. You giggle playfully against his ear, feeling satisfied. He smiles against your shoulder.

The door knob raddled "_Fuck! Baby 5, where did you put the key?! We need that to get in here!" _said Buffalo.

"_I don't know…I threw it running away…" _replied Baby 5.

"_That's just great! Corazon is trapped in there and worst of all… I HAVE NO BISUKOS!"_ cried Buffalo.

"_Hurry we need to find it~!" _As they ran off to look.

You both sigh in relief, Corazon snickers and mumbles to you, "_We still got some time…~" _


End file.
